Outdoor columns are typically constructed with masonry building materials such as concrete, cement mortar, reinforcing steel bar, clay, marble, brick, stone or stackable pre-cast concrete block of various shapes to achieve a column. Often these columns are in the form of prefabricated column assemblies adapted to be installed on site by a mounting post secured to the ground. These materials require extensive labor, packaging and heavy equipment to transport to and install at the installation site.